warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Fernflight/Something to Say
I was talking to Neha on Skype. I'm going to show you what I said, just plain copy/pasted straight from the conversation. :"Tell Leggo that I can never forgive myself for that either. Especially with Cinder being like a daughter to me. I don't know what possessed me to say any of that. I've been a bully, a jerk, a complete asshole to the users on there. '' :''This incident has lingered in my mind, and no matter how much I express my opinions, it should have never gone that far. I should have talked to her privately about it. I shouldn't have let my emotions get the better of me. '' :''I have single handedly destroyed friendships with people that I love. Leggo, no matter what she says about us "only being co-workers", it was more than that. I could talk to her, fangirl with her, and laugh with her. :She was a friend of mine. I still can trust her. I can trust her because she was brutally honest with me. I needed to get the fuck out of that place and change. What's being done with the wiki is amazing- people working together to make the wiki a better place. My ideas didn't fit what was being done with the wiki, so I shouldn't have gotten worked up when they were shot down. She's trying to do what's best for the wiki, and for it's users, and I was being too much of a selfish brat to realize it. : :PM Neha: Did you ever think of doing a VoNC on Leggy? :PM Kyree: Yes. I was being selfish. I had no valid reason to VoNC her when she was only doing what was best for everyone. :PM Neha: .... :PM Neha: wow :PM Kyree: I was being selfish. I had no reason to even think of doing one. She's a great leader, friend, and rolemodel to all. She's respected. And I can't put myself in front of everyone else and VoNC someone that clearly deserves their role just because I'm a selfish brat. :PM Neha: So, why did you want to? :PM Neha: Or was it just because you were pissed at her? :PM Kyree: I was just pissed at her. :PM Neha: Are you still pissed at her? :PM Kyree: No." :PM Neha: I saw the blog. :PM Neha: So, now that you've realized your actions for yourself, how do :you plan to fix them? :PM Kyree: I need to get more involved in the wiki. Help out more, and :hear out new ideas. I need to listen to others, and take their feelings into mind when I say things. I need to learn to control my impulsive behavior. When someone :suggests something I don't like, I hear it out, and then decide if it's worth :putting my two cents into it, or staying out of it, because it's for the wiki, and :not for me. I need to learn to be less selfish, and more aware of others. I've been selfish, and that's not fair to any of you. You deserve better. 17:24, 07/11/2013 Category:Blog posts